minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HiddenVale
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Wiki! Pointy plants and giant arachnids Just wanted to discuss the thing about spiders and cacti. Spiders CAN climb cactuses, but they sustain damage in doing so. Is it okay with you if I re-word your edit to something like the prior sentence? TheBarnOwl (talk) 00:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Response to a response Alright, done. I also added the thing about the tops of cactuses dealing damage. TheBarnOwl (talk) 01:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. HiddenVale (talk) 23:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes The headline says it all. Sharple 00:12, August 5, 2012 (UTC) You have a cool profile :) 00:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Woolfman (talk) 00:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I was just following guidelines. I never played the PC version of minecraft but i do notice how hard it was to fully rid Herobrine from the PC. The Picture truthfully isn't mine it might be somebody elses anyways every update they have doesn't get rid of herobrine instead they lowered his spawning Frequency so Fans will have a Reduced chance of seeing him. 1.8 was the only update that fully got rid of Herobrine along with Human Coding to it. Silly Gamers on Xbox360 think he's removed he really ain't removed they just lowered his Spawn Frequency remember 1.8 is were they will removed Herobrine. re I AM an admin... Cheers LF 001 '' 10:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes, there are 3 ''Cheers LF 001 '' 13:50, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Chicken Contact me first about these things as MLG is semi active. Re: Reply on Hoe lol Oh that was you who put that I was wondering about that. :3 Woolfman (talk) 18:37, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Mean yes but Cuddly inside I'm not really Being Demanding, Hell i'm just keeping on eye out for Vandals and also i have to deal with Multiple wikis so yeah i can sometimes sound like a Ass but deep inside i actually care about you since i love editing the wiki and providing Honest Information to gamers.Dan67 (talk) 12:22, August 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Deletions I was inactive for a week, so I have to keep up the "paste" and deleting pages that are unneeded are spam, I try to do my job as fast as i can. I can't stalk the activity every hour but I try to tho, anyways Happy editing :) Sharple Yes, happy indeed, ahem. Oh, what do you think of the Overdone Quote I oout on my thing?? Hmmm??? HiddenVale (talk) 23:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: OH DEAR Re: Your Picture I drew it myself in a paint program. Why? Woolfman (talk) 22:29, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Pfff, it's not like I was INSULTING it. Which paint program?? HiddenVale (talk) 23:30, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello there, Master Pathogen Thanks Lol, thanks for the pic on my user page Woolfman (talk) 01:01, August 24, 2012 (UTC):3 :D You are welcome. HiddenVale (talk) 02:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Big discus-thing Holy crap, did you make that?? Woolfman (talk) 02:06, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rank six I don't really care much about the ranks (JK I do things sometimes to rank up :3) Woolfman (talk) 02:23, August 26, 2012 (UTC):3 Re: My avatar picture oh it was made with just the standard microsoft paint (sorry for getting back to you so late) Woolfman (talk) 02:25, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft fanfictions response I just didn't want to advertize without permission, like saying to everybody "Hey! Come join this wiki and do this stuff and blah blah blah!" ThaChompyLeader (talk) 21:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader ;) Ha, nice you've surpassed me on the leaderboard. :) :3 ;) Woolfman (talk) 00:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC) OH, yes. That I have. You've been idle recently... ...what's going on? HiddenVale (talk) 00:46, September 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ranks Congrats, ranks don't matter to me because you could be the top of the leaderboards and still not be promoted to admin.[example]. '''Its the way you act on the wiki that matters, and how much you contribute to each page.' Sharple 04:53, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Pish posh OF COURSE! I'm no braggard. HiddenVale (talk) 01:19, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Reply to EndermanExecutives No they didn't ask me. why do you ask.EndermanExecutives (talk) 04:36, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Why do you think? It's your User-page, and you just joined! HiddenVale (talk) 00:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:your name I have joined that wiki. You may look at me any time. Also, I am on chat sometimes like now. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 23:22, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I did not mean that Wiki when I said chat, I meant this ''Wiki. I''m still on too. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 11:43, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh. HiddenVale (talk) 02:36, September 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:The more the merrier, I guess No clue, but like your headline said the more the merrier :D P.S. You haven't surpassed my rank were tied. P.S.S. Sorry for the late response I got busied the last few days. Sharple Talk/ 22:08, September 18, 2012 (UTC) No problem. HiddenVale (talk) 02:36, September 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Archive page Archiving talk pages every wiki does it differently but remember part of our guidelines forbid you to blank your talk page I accidentally did this once and had to go through my edit history and paste it to my archive. Sorry for responding late, if you still need help we can meet up in chat. Sharple Talk/ 20:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Whatever And does it matter? It sounds a little stalkerish when you go through someone's contribs. and read every little detail. Besides have you ever heard of a spontanious personality? yep. thats what I have there. — CandD (talk) 12:26, October 12, 2012 (UTC) It's only been three months. Not too shabby. Wow, I should really respond to messages more often. Even though, you know, the whole "I left for a few months for nonspecific reasons" thing. And the fact that in doing so, your the only person who's really messaged me. Listening to what I'm typing out loud, it seems a tad self-depreciating. On topic, life has been pretty swell for me. I've had a few new experiences since I left, such as learning basic Flash animation, but I won't go through them... all... Wait, do you even remember me? And if so, how's life on your end? TheBarnOwl (talk) 10:16, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Of course I remember you - Welcome back. Since you "left" many new users have joined here, some even a few ranks behind me on that Achievement list-thing. Also, the administrators seem to not be doing much at the present moment. But my life's great. HiddenVale 17:43, November 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Favicon Sure, changed it. P.S. Sorry I haven't been active lately ton of school work. Sharple Talk/ 13:59, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Edits on the Minecart page Hey there HiddenVale, just informing you that if you were intending to remove the textual occurrence of "sprite" in the Minecart page (per my own edit revert) you'd need to remove it from the Caption parameter rather than the Image parameter. Doing the latter breaks the image link and forces a redlink. Also, "sprite" is the grammatically correct term for an image such as "Minecart Sprite". ^ᴗ^ Oh. That makes sense. HiddenVale 01:52, December 15, 2012 (UTC) What? Hi HiddenVale! What Superflat World? you sent to me this message: Admin. and Texture pack Greetings, SilentCall, I'm HiddenVale. Just FWI, Sharple is the most active administrator around here, of which there are three. Now which texture pack are you using, shown in your Superflat World pictures? Please respond on my Talk Page - HiddenVale (talk) 23:45, August 30, 2012 (UTC) BTW i havent checked on my account here for 2 years! or one... hmmmm? SilentCall (talk) 04:50, May 4, 2013 (UTC) BTW its oCd Texture Pack (1.5 ready)! download Link: http://www.ocddisco.com/ocdpack/ Oh okay. HiddenVale 03:06, May 7, 2013 (UTC) A question Hello, , I see you have added several nonexistent categories to pages. I have a question regarding this. Did you ask an admin to do such? I make this inquiry since I can not find such discussion on talk pages of admins and it is necessary to ask for permission since the 10th DO NOT rule states the following "Do not add non-existing categories without an Admin's permission.". -Preceding signed comment added by Flower field (talk) 18:22, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Aha do I did not; if you're speaking of "Sky Objects", you can take that away, unless you already did. HiddenVale 18:39, June 14, 2013 (UTC) What about "Redstone-related Blocks"? -Preceding signed comment added by Flower field (talk) 18:56, June 14, 2013 (UTC) That category is big already, and I'll ask The Pathogen about it right now. HiddenVale 18:59, June 14, 2013 (UTC) There - now I wait. HiddenVale Eventual Response, sorry!